<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blankets and Bruises by Chysgoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983744">Blankets and Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysgoda/pseuds/Chysgoda'>Chysgoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, It's not what you think, Oh No! Only One Bed, excessively short, probably at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysgoda/pseuds/Chysgoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No.”</p><p>Alphinaud peered over his sister’s shoulder and sighed. He looked down the walkway to their friend’s room. Lux, The Warrior as the fencing team liked to call her, had already hung the do not disturb sign on her door and was probably testing the capacity of the water heater. He pushed past Alisae so that he could set his bag down. “It’s too late now, Lux isn’t going to open the door to her room unless it gets battered down.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bookclub Top Trope Challenge (January 2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blankets and Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud peered over his sister’s shoulder and sighed. He looked down the walkway to their friend’s room. Lux, The Warrior as the fencing team liked to call her, had already hung the do not disturb sign on their door and was probably testing the capacity of the water heater. He pushed past Alisae so that he could set his bag down. “It’s too late now, Lux isn’t going to open the door to their room unless it gets battered down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can be arranged.” Alisae hissed through gritted teeth. She glared at the double bed that sat all lonely with no other bed to keep it company. The memories of family vacations where she’d been forced to share a bed with her brother practically gave her bruises just from the recall of them. She stalked over to the single armchair. It was wide enough that just maybe there was a cot hidden under the cushion. She threw the offending piece of upholstery aside and glared to find that it was an ordinary chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alphinaud sighed again and dug his sleep pants and a tee-shirt, along with his toiletries out of his bag. “Well we either deal with it or you sleep on the floor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sleep on the floor?!” His sister’s eyes widened with rage. “And just what makes you think you can take the bed for yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to take shifts driving tomorrow,” Alphinaud said cooly as he went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.  When he came back Alisae was lying face down on the bedspread out like a starfish. “Alisae…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alisaie wrapped her arms around all of the pillows and wriggled to settle in more comfortably on top of the comforter. When Alphinaud lifted the comforter she kicked at his arm, he dodged to the side and threw the side of the comforter over top of Alisaie. The blue-clad twin rushed around to the other side of the bed while his sister tangled herself up trying to get free of her cloth prison. He grabbed both edges of the comforter together and pulled, hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alisaie cursed loudly or would have if she hadn’t just had the wind knocked from her lungs. Alphinaud plucked one of the pillows from her arms and stepped over his sister to climb into the bed under the sheet. He had hardly laid his head on the pillow when the sheet was pulled off the bed. “Really?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you get the mattress, I get the bedding,” Alisaie growled mulishly. She rolled into a blanket burrito with her back to him. Alphinaud stomped over and started pulling on the blankets. Alisaie slapped at his hands and when that didn’t get a response she tugged hard on her brother’s braid. Alphinaud yelped and stared at his sister. For a long three count, neither of them moved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then bedlam erupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands were slapped. Ears were smacked. Hair yanked on and shins kicked. All while they shouted at each other about every bedding related tussle that had ever happened in their lives.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone pounded on their door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins froze. For a moment Alisaie imagined their father on the other side of the door, materializing just to scold them. There was more pounding and then Lux’s muffled voice sounded through the door. “One of you, open up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another small tussle until Alisaie got the upper hand and shoved Alphinaud into the door. Her twin sniffed and straightened his tee-shirt before opening the door. He had barely opened his mouth before their friend’s expression made his jaw snap shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lux’s nostrils flared as they glared at both of them. Their words came through clenched teeth. “Both of you, being well-traveled adults, were certainly about to call down to the front desk and ask for a rollaway bed. Say ‘yes Lux’,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their friend’s eyes, Alphinaud and Alisaie saw pig fat and fiery pyres. They parroted, in fear for their lives. “Yes, Lux.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Make me come over here again and I’ll send Urianger and his disappointed look.” Lux did not wait to see their horrified faces, they turned and slammed the door before walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of the twins looked at the other as Alisaie picked up the handset of the phone and dialed the front desk to ask for the rollaway bed. After she had hung up she blew out a long breath and studied the wall for a moment. She shook herself and bent down to pick up the mess of bedding. “Well, now that that’s settled I’ll be taking the double bed for my pains.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No you won’t!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other side of the wall Lux listened to the renewed argument until they had counted to ten. They picked up the handset of the phone and dialed a room number. “Urianger, I need a favor.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to anyone who's had to share a bed with a sibling on a road trip.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>